


Coffee Marks

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Remus never believed his parents' stories about soulmarks. He'd always thought it was a made up story. Boy was he wrong.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 36





	Coffee Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Soulmates Competition under the HPFC forum over on ffn. This is yet another old fic I'm crossposting.

Remus stared blankly at his right hand. Pale blue spirals decorated his fingers and his wrist, ending in the crook of his elbow. He didn't believe his parents, he never had. They had told him when he was little that when he met _the one_ , his solemate, that the marks would be electrified, so to say. He found this extremely hard to believe because his parents' marks were still a dull blue, a lame colour that he had grown to hate. He felt that all his life he had been filled with fairytales, fictional fantasies to appease his inner child.

With a nearly inaudible grunt he pulled his sleeve down over his hand and stared at the closed door to the coffee shop in front of him. With a soft sigh he pushed the doors open, preparing for another slow day of work. Half-way through the door he froze. "Who the hell are you?" He asked the strange black haired man at the counter.

"He's our newest employee." Remus' boss, James Potter, grinned crookedly as he walked out of his office. He had a set of dark robes under his arm and a brand new name tag in his hand. "He'll be working along side you. Show him the ropes would you, mate?" Without giving Remus time to respond he clapped his hands with a grin. "Great! We open in twenty minutes so I'd hurry it along if I were you blokes."

Remus watched unbelievingly as James disappeared into his office again. "Well, first off, I have to change into my uniform so I suggest you do the same." Remus went into the locker room, clocking in by swiping his name badge. He went over to his locker, grabbed his uniform from inside, and awkwardly changed into it.

With the strange new employee watching him, Remus felt extremely self aware. "Are you going to change or are you going to stand there like a brick?"

The strange man shuffled his feet before starting to change himself. He glanced at Remus before looking back to his shoes. Remus sighed before tying his own shoes. He stood up, waiting for the other man to finish, before leaving with him close behind.

"This is the kitchen. Our job is to take the order to the correct table." He walked through the door and smiled at the people who were running around to get food and coffee started. "Busy mornings, busy people."

"But there's no one here yet."

"There will be. There's always a crowd Monday mornings." Remus motioned towards the door, following the other man out. "That's the register." He motioned to a counter. "James manages it sometimes but it's normally Peter."

He pointed to a pair of blue doors beside the locker room's doors. "Those are the toilets. Men on the right women on the left."

"Is it really safe to have the lockers so close to them?"

"The lockers are always locked. Only way in is a key." Remus replied. "Or with your name badge and the code number that James told you."

The man looked relieved by that. "So no one would be able to break in?"

"Absolutely no one. So... Er...?"

"Sirius."

"So, Sirius," Remus paused again. The name just felt right for some reason. "A-anymore questions?"

"Have you found your soulmate?"

Remus felt his face heat up. "That's none of your concern."

Sirius blinked as though he had no clue what he had done wrong. "It's alright if you haven't."

"I said its none of your concern." Remus turned around to head back into the kitchen but stopped when Sirius grabbed his arm, a hot pain tingled in his hand. Glancing at his accusing limb, horror struck, he felt his face heat up again.

Sirius was wincing as well. Remus yanked his arm away. "What the hell?"

"S-sorry." Sirius muttered. His breathing was rugged as if he had been stabbed in the back.

Remus eyed him suspiciously. "Where's your mark?"

"Between my shoulders." Sirius said, swallowing deeply.

Remus glanced at his hand. Still a dull blue. He glanced between himself and Sirius. "No..."

"No what?"

Without warning Remus grabbed Sirius' hand. He stared at his marks as they lit up a brilliant blue. He blinked twice and let go of Sirius' hand. "You're my..."

"Soulmate?" Sirius offered.

"Shut up. There's work to be done."

"But there aren't-"

"Oh look! A costumer." Remus scurried off to get their order. With a heavy sigh Sirius went to another table.

* * *

As Sirius scrubbed the last table and Remus flipped the sign both men exchanged glances. When their eyes met Remus looked away, flustered that he'd been caught.

As Remus was leaving Sirius stopped him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into an alley. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"It's none of your concern." Remus answered, looking around for an escape route.

Sirius grabbed his hand. It glowed a light pink. "Pink?"

Remus stared at Sirius in horror. Pink meant that he was embarrassed, why hadn't Sirius come to terms with that? "Get your bloody hands off of me."

"Oh?" Sirius asked, a hint of sly snide in his voice. "Could it be that I'm making you nervous?"

"I said get off of me." Remus muttered weakly as Sirius held his hand against the wall.

"And if I don't?" Sirius whispered in Remus' ear, nipping at his earlobe playfully. Remus' soul mark glowed red.

"P-please?" Remus was blushing a bright pink.

Sirius kissed the other's chin, down his neck and to the centre of his chest. Remus moaned, silently cursing himself for such actions. "You like that, eh?" Sirius purred. Remus gulped.

Sirius slipped a hand into Remus' back pocket, tilting his chin with the other to get a better angle. There lips met and Sirius licked Remus' bottom lip, asking for entrance. Against Remus' will, he granted it. Sirius' tongue danced with Remus' causing the latter to let out a muffled groan.

Sirius pulled away, far too soon in Remus' opinion. He whimpered, leaning forward for more. "Come to my house tonight." Remus said huskily, trying to get his heart under control.

Sirius grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
